


Kiss It Better

by stonewallstolie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Playoff Beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonewallstolie/pseuds/stonewallstolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, will you hold still?!" the blond grumbled, tugging the slightly taller man's chin to put him in a more suitable position.</p>
<p>Beau knew this was one of the hardest parts of the postseason: shaving off a playoff beard, removing the traces of a season that could have ended perfectly. This was one of the reasons he always chose not to even attempt to grow a beard. (The other reason being that he is a blond, and blond facial hair isn't pretty—just look at Kane.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

"Oh, will you hold still?!" the blond grumbled, tugging the slightly taller man's chin to put him in a more suitable position.

Beau knew this was one of the hardest parts of the postseason: shaving off a playoff beard, removing the traces of a season that could have ended perfectly. This was one of the reasons he always chose not to even attempt to grow a beard. (The other reason being that he is a blond, and blond facial hair isn't pretty—just look at Kane.)

"This would be a lot easier if you weren't—I don't know—on my lap," James grinned, flexing his hips up to illustrate his point. 

Beau smiled and rinsed the razor again in the sink, bringing it back to James' shaving cream covered face. "You like me here," he mumbled, dragging the razor through the foam on James' face, revealing smooth, slightly tanned skin underneath. He held his bottom lip between his teeth, blue eyes sparkling as he focused on the task at hand.

"Are you almost done?" James asked, exasperated. He turned his head to look at the blond, the razor catching against the skin of his jaw as he moved suddenly. 

"Fuck, sorry!" Beau swore as the razor cut into the brunette's skin, an angry red nick appearing as blood trickled down the winger's neck. He leaned across James' lap to snag a towel, not caring that it was white, and pressed it to the older man's jaw, biting his lip harder as he watched the dark red blood seep into the towel. "I'm sorry, babe," he muttered, looking down.

James chuckled, resting his hands on Beau's hips as he looked into the suddenly clouded blue eyes of his boyfriend. "Hey, it's fine, my fault anyway." He reached up to take the towel from the blond, pressing a gentle kiss to the healed scar on the other man's chin—a mark from his own shaving mishap. "We'll match now," he smiled, watching Beau wipe off the shaving cream that was transferred to his chin.

"Lemme kiss it better," the younger man drawled, moving the towel from James' face, pressing light kisses from the still bleeding cut on the brunette's face up to his lips, smiling at the sharp tang of blood mixed with the deep mint of the toothpaste still lingering on James' lips. "Now," he pulled back, smirking and wiping the excess shaving cream off the other man's face. He reached around in the drawer under the sink, finally pulling out a pair of scissors. "Time to cut that playoff flow," he chuckled at the horrified expression on James' face. 

"Absolutely not! Beau, this is my HAIR we're talking about. You can't—" James was cut off suddenly by the insistent press of Beau's lips to his, shutting him up instantly as Beau made the first clip of his hair with the scissors. 

Goodbye, flow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of tumblr and absolutely no sleep.
> 
> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
